The Assassin's Symphony
by WinterEcho.05
Summary: Viola Blake is Don Falcone's ward. In the never-ending churning sea of crime, chaos and blood in Gotham, the ward of Don Falcone is anything but an innocent woman. But to one deadly assassin, one who is feared and known by most as Victor Zsasz, sees her as a beacon of beauty, and it all starts with music.
1. River Flows In You by Yiruma

**Hello and this is my first Gotham fanfiction, it is a pairing of Victor Zsasz x OC. I am very excited to be writing this alongside with my Night at the Museum fanfic and along with a few surprise fanfics that have floating around on my profile and on my computer for a LONG while, I hope with all my heart that you will see these surprises this year, but if I can't do it, it will be next year. There will be music linking to this fanfic, the titles will have the music names and artists so keep an eye on them.**

 **I do not own anything from the Gotham/DC universe. The only thing I own is my OC named Viola Blake. This won't be following the TV series completely, I will be making a few changes to my benefit.**

 **P.S I do want to quickly say favourites/follows/helpful and kind reviews will be a massive help. Thank you!**

 **River Flows in You by Yiruma.**

 ** _Prologue. Three years prior to Wayne's murders._**

Every day, in every room, no matter when in the Falcone house, you can always here the keys from the piano, the melody reaching everywhere and reaching the ears of people who are infamous for assassinations, killings, dealings and being the Don Falcone himself. It never mattered what time, what was happening, there would suddenly be music playing, and if there were people in the middle of cleaning, an argument or planning a crime, they would pause to listen to the melody coming from the music room.

Today was the same. In the city of Gotham, where the rain was a normality to see, sat Viola Blake in her music room given to her by her guardian Don Carmine Falcone. She wasn't his blood, she wasn't anything to him except his ward. When her parents got caught in the wave of crime in Gotham and died by it, Don Carmine Falcone found a five-year-old Viola in their rented home, drawing in a colouring book and waiting for her parents to return from their 'trip' that they usually took. Their home was in his territory and when he saw the little blonde girl look up at him, her eyes were so blue that they reminded him of the sea, not in fear but confusion, he told the little girl, "I've come by request of your parents. They have gone away and asked me to look after you. What is your name?"

"Viola." The little girl had replied softly to him, putting her crayon down to look into his eyes as he crouched in front of her.

"Would you be happy to come with me?" He asked kindly and the girl took a moment to think it over and Falcone knew at that moment that she was a smart and wise girl. Finally, she had smiled and nodded and in no time at all, she was settled in her new home, accepted by his son Mario, before he left. As she grew and matured, she had become smarter in her years and excelled in her drawing and piano playing. For one of Falcone birthdays, he along with his family and henchman sat before the girl as they watched her play, a present to him. It brought tears to his eyes and that was the first time anyone had seen him cry. After that she was more than just a ward to him, she was like his daughter.

It was strange for the bald man clad in black who walked up to the Falcone estate, drenched in the rain. He looked up and through the sound of the rain, he could hear a faint piano melody. Silent, he rang the bell and was soon escorted in by a bodyguard to a room and left to stand in the middle, taking in the symmetrical office. Both sides of walls were filled bookcases and in front of the window and before him was an office desk with Don Carmine Falcone sat behind it, reading a file.

"Victor Zasaz. Aged in your mid-twenties, Caucasian. I was told that you're good." Carmine Falcone reads out loud, then closing the file and putting it down to look at the hitman.

"One of _the_ best Don Falcone," Victor replies after a moment, trying to tune out the music.

Carmine took note of the paused moment and leant on the desk. "I need a man like you, someone who can get the job done quickly and without making a mess. I know that you just work for whoever hires you for a job, but I'm offering a permanent job."

"I understand."

"I hope so. It is well known that I have a truce, a sort of agreement at the moment with Don Maroni. Once you are working for me and everyone in Gotham will find out, this city is full of whispers, you will have picked a side."

Victor was half listening to the Don in front of him, and to the music playing somewhere. He was trying to pinpoint it and quickly realising he got distracted, answered, "I understand Don Falcone, but I'm happy to take the job, boss."

Carmine smiled and slowly stood up, walking to the hitman and holding out an arm to a door being opened by a bodyguard, "Welcome to the family Victor, allow me to show you around." He did just that. He showed him the office, the many rooms that the bodyguards and henchmen of Carmine Falcone went to relax and bedrooms for some to stay in to ensure as much protection as possible. He showed the hitman the armoury room within the basement. Don Carmine Falcone not only thought of himself but of the people who work for him, it was a rare sight for Victor. Climbing the last staircase to the top of the estate, there were two closed doors.

"I had a son." Carmine Falcone began as they stayed standing on the small landing, looking at the two doors. "His room was downstairs, one of the men's rooms. I promised his mother that he would never get into this business and he hasn't. He's no longer in Gotham, last I heard he was in Atlanta I think. But her…" He trailed off and motioned with his head to the doors. "I saw in her a daughter I never had a chance to have. So I gave her this, a bedroom and studio combined behind one of the doors. A piano behind the other." He looked to Victor, who was looking from the simple brown wooden doors to the Don. "She is the most prized possession I have here. Some might say a waste of my time, others will call it my weakness. But to me, she is my family, and now that you are working for me, I expect you will protect her."

"I promise boss," Victor replied, wondering what the girl looked like and if she knew just how much the Don before him treasured her. Carmine nodded and opened the left door quietly, staying to the side and allowing Victor to look and walk in first. The room was spacious and light. The floor was light wood, the walls a light cream that went with the subtle cream patterned floor-length curtains that framed the huge window that looked out to the city of Gotham. In the furthest corner away from the only accessible door was a small stacking of chairs.

In the middle was a black clean and shiny piano, which took up quite a bit of room, making Victor wonder how it got up all the stairs and through the door. Sat at the piano and in front of the window was a girl – no, woman.

The young woman of nineteen years had her short, almost a bob haircut with a full fringe, the ends of her short blonde haircut moving as she swayed to the music she played, just managing to stroke her bare shoulders at certain points. She wore a strapless olive green simple dress that reached her knees, no ribbons or sequins or embroidery on it. Just a simple olive green dress that fitted her beautifully. She had no shoes on as she pressed the piano pedals. The two men waited till she reached the end of the music, one watching with love and another watching in awe as she finished and looked up finally, taking note of how she was being watched.

She smiled shyly when Carmine Falcone clapped, the noise sounding louder by the echoes from the near empty room. "Beautiful as ever my dear," Carmine commented. The woman stayed sitting in front of the piano as the two men walked to stand closer to her. "I was showing our newest member of our family around. Victor Zasaz, this is my ward, Viola Blake. Viola, this is Victor Zasaz."

"You're _the_ guy aren't you?" Viola asked, her blue eyes shining as she smiled at him.

Victor was confused, " _The_ guy…"

"Viola here keeps up with all the whispers and latest news. Somehow she always knows more about what is happening in Gotham than I do." Carmine Falcone commented.

"You're the hitman that anyone will hire for a quick and silent job. Once done, you make a tally mark against your skin, a reminder of how many you've killed. Haven't been at the job long but, what I hear it's very impressive." Viola continued bashfully, blushing slightly from the excitement.

Victor smiled ever so slightly, never once hearing his job being spoken by someone with so much excitement. Carmine Falcone went and stood behind his ward and lovingly stroked her hair, "More brains than her guardian." He commented. He placed a kiss on her forehead and straightened to smile at the blonde woman who was smiling up at him. Carmine Falcone then has an idea, and looked to the hitman, "Victor I have a job for you."

"Already boss?" Victor asked.

"Yes, when you're not out on a job or out with me, I want you to keep a close eye on Viola here."

"Falcone…" Viola began to cut in but wasn't given the chance.

"She will tell you that she doesn't need a bodyguard, but my heart can't take it at the thought of her without protection when she's out or alone here. This is important Victor."

Victor looked at his new boss, then to Viola, who looked from her guardian and gave a soft smile. Somehow, deep down in his gut, Victor knew that this job was going to be far from boring and far from easy. "I can do that boss. You have my word."

Carmine smiled and patted Viola's shoulders gently in a sign of happiness, letting go and beginning to walk out of the room, "Welcome to the family Victor Zsasz." He called, then gently shut the door. Victor had followed the Don with his eyes as the powerful man left, and was left looking at the closed door to the young woman, who smiled shyly but softly at him. Silently standing, she walking to the corner of chairs and grabbed one, walking back and placing it near her stool. Taking her seat once more, she began to play the same melody as when he walked in.

After a moment, Victor sat and leant against the back of the chair, slowly getting used to the music and looked from the swaying Viola to out of the giant windows, seeing a broken pipe leaning down in view in the window, rainwater gushing out and down like a fast pacing river onto the stones outside, adding to the piano melody and with the two noises mixing, it sounded so beautiful.


	2. Any Other Name by Thomas Newman

**Any Other Name by Thomas Newman**

 ** _The Night of the Wayne Murders_**

Three years had passed since Victor Zsasz walked up to the Falcone estate and offered his loyalty to the Don. He regretted nothing from that action. Don Falcone was right however, word spread quickly of the hitman joining the Falcone ranks and people either feared him more or if they had their loyalties in Don Maroni, they would try and fight him.

Let's just say they never saw another day and Victor's arms got a little crowded.

Victor's first priority was his first and still ongoing job. He still watched over Viola and after the first few days, he began thinking the job was a slight waste of time. But a few months into the job and he was escorting her to a shop for food, where they were ambushed by a thief who looked like this was his first attempt. He tried to make a grab for Viola but Victor was quick, disarming and knocking the man out. He looked at Viola and saw her simply shake her head to indicate no to killing him. They quickly left as the police pulled up. Victor watched in fascination when they got back, Viola telling Don Falcone everything and after calming him and putting the food they brought away, she went to her piano, never once looking scared, simply taking it in her stride.

After that, the job was a necessity. One time when Don Falcone left to meet with his highest ranks of power over Gotham he had shared equally, Viola was playing her piano and never heard as two people tried to break in and Victor sorted them out instantly. He was slightly annoyed, he was busy eating a muffin Viola had made that day.

Today was the same as any other day. Victor awoke and got dressed, arming himself with his usual weapons of choice, waited by the stairs as Viola would wake and dress and come down and the pair would go to the dining room for breakfast. There Victor would find out what the rest of his day would be. If Don Falcone had nothing for him of importance he was to stay and help with Viola and her jobs today. However if he was given a list of names and what actions Don Falcone wanted Victor to do to them, that would be his task for the day. Today was the former, so Victor stayed with Viola as she walked around the gardens and sorted them out. Victor was on the porch, having a good view of the whole garden as the Don stepped outside. "She adores this garden." Don Falcone commented.

Victor said nothing, letting the Don carry on, taking note of an underlining emotion that Victor couldn't rightly place at that moment, "Before I found her, this was basically a wasteland. Weeds, overgrown bushes and grass, no order. But that changed once she arrived." He paused as they both looked at the view. It was all symmetrical, the back two sections full of herbs and vegetables. The middle and front sections full of flowers and in the middle was a subtle but very beautiful fountain that tied it all together. They watched as Viola, wearing a black pencil skirt with a dark blue blouse tended to the flowers in her usual habit of bare feet. Whenever she as at the estate, she never wore shoes. She liked to be silent in the house and loved to feel the stones and nature in the garden.

Victor took note of the emotion from Don Falcone. It was a paternal love. Soon the Don went inside and after a few more hours Viola finished cleaning the garden. The rest of the day passed slowly, Viola cooking as Victor was called by Don Falcone for a business meeting, the evening consisting of dinner and afterwards was piano playing. After three years Victor had moved closer till he was now sitting beside her on her stool, watching her play. Like her walking barefoot, he took note of how she always wore nail polish. The colours varied every couple of weeks, but it was never a bold bright colour, but subtle and suited the woman beside him that was now in her twenties.

"Don Falcone said I can have a couple of people to help me out on the jobs. Makes my workload a bit easier." Victor said after a long moment of silence, except for the gentle music Viola was playing.

"That's good. Do you know who to call or do you have to like…hold auditions or something?" Viola asked.

Victor couldn't help it, he chuckled. "Auditions for hitmen?"

Viola paused in her music, smiled and playfully hit the man beside her on the shoulder, "Shut up. I know all of the business and jobs you and the rest of men go out on. I just don't know who you…hire." Viola resumed playing with a laugh, "I sound so childish. Falcone runs the criminal underworld and I know it all except for how to hire a hitman."

Victor was smiling, "Its fine, you don't sound like a child. I know a couple of people from back in the day, I called them after the meeting and should be here by tomorrow." Viola nodded in understanding as she continued the piece, Victor watching and looking at the name of the music piece, reminding him of a question he always remembers then forgets to ask till now, "Why didn't Falcone adopt you, become his daughter?"

"I was five when my parents died. I don't remember how, but only that they were criminals trying to get by in the city of Gotham." Viola began, stopping in her playing. Victor knew that part of the story as it was told to him by the Don, but didn't want to interrupt. "Don't get me wrong, they were the best parents from what I can remember. They couldn't afford a lot and wanted me to have a good life. I remember they would go out for the day and come back with money, jewellery and bags of food, drinks and always presents for me. We were happy till…

"Then Carmine Falcone came one day. I didn't realise at the time that our home and the place that they died was in his territory so he came to investigate and found me. Took me in. Gave me a life that my parents were trying to give." Viola looked from the keys to the hitman, "I remember the first day I arrived, and he always called me family, even when Mario left he continued to do so, but never adopted me. I asked him why when I was thirteen and he paused in his work and simply replied, 'it's a step we both can't take.' I was angry at first, I thought he didn't really want me in his life. But he continued to say I was family and I realised one day, I didn't want to be adopted, cause then I would lose my Blake name, and lose my parents altogether. I love Falcone like a father, but I can't lose my last attachment to my family, does that make sense?"

Victor replied instantly, "Of course it makes sense, I have never been one for family but…time changes that." He chuckled slightly, then asked, "Did he ever explain his reasoning?"

"No. But I know he has an understandable reasoning, and I will always respect and be loyal to him."

"Then you're both family." Victor answered, seeing that Viola never once spoke of this, and getting it out in the open tonight helped her.

Viola smiled at him which he returned, "Wanna learn how to play?" Viola whispered. Victor looked from her to the keys and spent from that moment well into the night learning how to play.

* * *

The next day Don Falcone was in a rage. He wasn't the type to throw stuff about and hit people, but it was the silent simmering rage that made people except for Victor and Viola back up. The morning they were watching the news as a reporter was covering the story of the Wayne murders that was committed last night. Don Falcone was seated at his desk, Viola and Victor behind him with a few other henchmen about, watching the report. "On my territory," Falcone mumbled out.

"Why murder them?" Viola asked, looked confused.

"A message maybe?" One henchman asked.

"Maybe it's just someone pissed at them for some reason. They are the Wayne's after all, could be anything." Another piped up.

"It doesn't matter," Falcone spoke up, silencing the room. "What matters is that it's on our land. Maroni will be on our backs and everyone who has a business with me and a place under their names with me as back-up will be running around headless." He was silent for a moment till he spoke up again, "I want eyes and ears on the streets. If any of you hear quiet panic or whispers, come to me."

Everyone nodded and began to file out of the room as one of the lesser ranked henchmen walked in, "Two women to see Victor Zsasz."

Viola quirked an eyebrow to the hitman in amusement as Falcone looked at him, "People I called to assist and help in my jobs." Victor explained. Falcone nodded in understanding and waved a hand to allow them in. After a moment two women walked in clothing in black leather. One was light skinned with traits of Oriental, her black hair in an updo style, one of her eyebrows bolder and thicker than the other. The other was taller than the first, dark-skinned with shaved hair, but the top grown out and pink, the sides all shaven. Victor stood in the middle of them as he introduced them. He motioned to the latter one first, "This here is Lilian, known also as Lilly." He motioned to the smaller woman, "This is Martina, small but quick."

In unison, the pair nodded in greeting to the Don and his ward. "Welcome, a friend of Victor Zsasz is a friend of ours," Falcone replied in welcome. He then turned to Victor, "Show them to the armoury, get them settled in." Victor nodded and began leading them out. Viola turned to follow them and entered the armoury with the trio.

Viola watched as Victor led them around and showed them all to offer. After a while he turned to Viola, holding a handgun to her "Can you handle a gun?" He asked, suddenly intrigued.

Viola shrugged with a smirk as she walked to him and took the gun, "One of the guys upstairs showed me how to load and fire, but other than that, I know nothing of the other weapons." Viola gently handed the gun back, slightly afraid she might shoot her hand or Victor's foot.

"Wait, your Falcone's prized possession and don't know how to defend yourself?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly." Victor scolded.

"No, it's okay," Viola reassured. "No, I know pretty much all of the business that Falcone runs, but…I never learnt. I'm more of a gather of information through gossip and whispers than assassin by trade."

"So you have never learnt any bit of defence?" Victor asked in disbelief. Viola shook her head and shrugged in way of apology. Victor made a mental note to change that.

Their conversation was cut short when a henchman entered the room, "Don Falcone got a call. He wants you to join him." The trio of hitmen began to move, "Not you. He wants you to make sure your friends settle in. He asked for his ward."

The henchman began to leave and Viola began to follow when Victor gave the gun to Lilly and stepped closer to her, touching her arm to get her attention and when she turned to see in his face he was trying to think of something and ended up saying, "Be careful."

"Always," Viola replied with a small smile. Once upstairs she put on some shoes and quickly joining her guardian, they were soon in the car and heading into Gotham. Viola sat silently as Falcone explained what the call in was, how the GCPD was following a lead on a pearl of necklaces, leading to Fish Mooney and one of her lackeys. "I don't trust her," Viola mumbled, hinting to Fish Mooney.

"I know, but she is a part of our family, family sticks together."

"Till you get offered a better deal, and family becomes a nuisance." The rest of the ride was in silence, till they arrived at a meat warehouse. Viola stepped out of the car and walked beside Falcone as they walked to a shutter and standing behind three of their men as they opened it up and began firing.

Walking in, Viola took no notice of the bodies of a couple of men and one tall one wearing an apron, black gloves and a mask. She had seen many bodies over the years and become a normality for her. Turning the corner, they come face to face with a man holding his hands up in the air, heavy build and wearing quite a bold purple shirt. "Don Falcone sir." The man began.

"What is your name? Or perhaps I never knew it." Falcone asked.

"Gilzean sir." The man now with a name replied.

"Gilzean. Tell Ms Mooney she's too impetuous. If she wants to kill policemen, she has to ask permission." Falcone advised.

"Sir." Gilzean replied in understanding.

"There are rules. Cut them down." Falcone ordered and walked away to stand a few feet away. Viola followed and waited with him as they watched their men cut down the two policemen and once down, the two walked over, "Come with me." Falcone said to the younger of the two with shaven hair. "Viola." Falcone motioned to her with his held out arm, entwining it with hers.

The two walked through the warehouse with the policeman will they reached an empty area. "James Gordon." Falcone called out, "I knew your father very well. He and I understood each other. Respect and friendship."

"Friendship?" The man names James Gordon questioned, looking from Viola to Falcone as they stopped, turned around to face him and unlinked arms.

"Trust me," Falcone continued, "I'm the only reason your alive now and I trust you'll do the right thing when you leave now."

"I will," James replied. "I'll tell what I know."

"Which is what?" Viola asked in curiosity.

James looked from the powerful man to the young looking woman, taking note of little family resemblance that they don't have, "I know you own the police department. The mayor too probably. I thought you had ordered to kill the Wayne's, but if you had, you wouldn't have just saved my life. Would you? But how did Fish Mooney come to have Martha Wayne's necklace? Replica?"

"Yes," Falcone replied.

"But why then frame Mario Pepper?"

"Who knows who really killed the Wayne's?" Falcone asked. "We needed a culprit before the funerals. So that the people of Gotham know that swift justice was done and that they could feel safe and secure. Gotham is on a knife edge, what good will taking the City Hall and the Police do? If you ever could." Falcone continued.

James Gordon didn't reply, simply standing there as the two began to walk away. "He got to those conclusions very fast didn't he?" Viola questioned. Falcone said nothing, "Did you know something was going to happen to the Wayne's? Did you have a plan in advance?"

Falcone was silent for a moment till, "I can only tell you so much, but I need to ensure I still have you fullest love and trust for me."

"You always have and always will. But please don't keep me in the dark long, otherwise, I might get lost in it." Viola warned, looking to Falcone who stopped for a moment and turning to look ahead, Viola continued walking.


	3. Morning Mist by Anthony Greninger

**Morning Mist by Anthony Greninger**

Two days had passed since the murders of the Wayne's and in those two days, it was what Viola liked to call 'calm before the storm'. Viola liked those two days, she liked the brief period of calmness and solitude. On the day after the murders, the morning consisted of breakfast and piano playing for Viola and Victor, till it got to midday when Don Falcone walked in and gently asked the silent hitman to leave. Once gone, Don Falcone sat in a chair near the piano and watched as his ward played. Once done they spoke of the night before, and it made Viola feel…more content. She understood that Don Falcone had to keep secrets, so was happy enough when he told her only the things he could. She now knew more about the murder of the Wayne's and just that 'it was their time'. She now understood the deal behind the replica and real pearls and the involvement of the late Mario Pepper, a name was needed to end the business of the crime.

Viola had asked who was the real murderer, and was replied with silence, till Don Falcone replied, "I will tell when time unfolds." It was better than being told a lie in the woman's opinion. From there she dropped the ordeal for her guardian's sake. That day was also the Wayne's funerals.

The second day Viola was craving smoothies. Once she told Victor who was in the lounge reading a magazine, Lilly resting her legs on top of his and reading a book they both fancied smoothies too. Slight problem was that they were out of fruit. Once kitted and booted and had notified Don Falcone, they left the house, reached the middle of Gotham and picked out a large variety of fruits. Viola loved kiwis. Victor wasn't fond till after he became acquainted with the Falcone ward who always put kiwis in fruit salads and smoothies that he now enjoyed them. Once home, the three and soon joined by Marina spent the afternoon making a stock load of smoothies – enough for the whole house.

Halfway through, however, Lilly forgot to put the lid on the blender and soon the clean white kitchen was covered with the green smoothie. So was the four adults.

After cleaning herself up and changing, Viola wore baggy jogging bottoms and a tank top and after dinner, she played her piano. Victor soon joined her and Viola stopped playing to smile at him. He too had cleaned up and changed, wearing a shirt untucked from his black trousers and for the first time since he had arrived at the house, he was barefoot. Victor took note of her laughter and relaxed nature at the smoothie incident and decided he wanted to see her like that once more. Once he had entered he couldn't help but smile back at her smile of the small act of no shoes. Silently, he walked to her and sat beside her and after looking at each other for a moment, Viola turned back to play.

Victor continued to watch her with a ghost of a smile on his face.

The morning after Viola awoke with a sense of calmness in her and without knowing why she felt happy and couldn't help but smile gently at the space and objects in her room. Humming a tune, Viola changed from her nightclothes to light blue dress with embroidered flowers climbing up from the bottom of the dress, which reached her knees. Brushing her short hair, Viola was done and out of her room.

As per usual, Victor was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, clad all in black and dressed properly, complete with shoes and his guns. It was different from last night where they were rid of formalities and shoes, joking about as music was being played. Once they made eye contact they both smiled, soon realising they had an inside joke. Without speaking, they made their way to the dining room to see Don Falcone's chair empty. "Where is Falcone?" Viola asked, the two henchmen in the room merely shrugged.

"Want me to go find him?" Victor asked as Viola took her seat.

"No, he might be working. Let's give it a moment, come sit." Viola replied, patting the seat beside her. When Victor had started his first job for Don Falcone, he would stand behind Viola as she had breakfast. The henchmen would either eat in the kitchen or eat with the Falcone's. It was allowed, but Victor wasn't used to this sort of life at that time and would wait till he got his orders, then go eat in the kitchen quickly before seeing to his day. But as time got on, Viola began leaving a seat beside her open, telling anyone who was about to sit in it that the seat was reserved, leaving Victor to be curious till after breakfast and the pair walked out Victor asked and was shocked when Viola's reply was, "It's for you, one day."

The next day he sat beside her.

The same was today, where the pair began eating when Don Falcone entered, "I'm sorry my dear. Work started early."

"We were wondering if we were being graced by your presence Falcone," Viola replied jokily.

Falcone walked behind the hitman and ward, stopping quickly to kiss the crown of her head, then resuming to take his seat at the end of the table. "With the murders of the Wayne's closed, I needed to finalise some things to ensure stability. But after Fish Mooney's action that day…I'm afraid I need to go see her." He explained as he began eating.

"Do you want me to come with?" Viola asked.

Falcone looked at her for a moment, "If you have time-"

"I'll always have time when you go see that _woman,_ " Viola replied, saying the last word with venom. Victor took note of the tone as he knew how much Viola distrusted the Mooney woman. When she had returned from the meat warehouse, Viola told all to him as she kicked her shoes off and flopped on her bed, Victor standing by the door. He understood why, from Viola, some of the henchmen and whispers around Gotham, Fish Mooney was more of a snake than a fish.

"If Viola wants to go, I will accompany as well." Victor inputted for the first time that morning.

Falcone looked from the hitman to his ward and nodded, "Okay then, we leave this evening." Viola smiled and nodded in agreement. The rest of the day passed in a blur. Viola spent most of her time in the lounge, sitting on the window seat drawing and at times looking out to the foggy scenery of Gotham. Victor was in the room with her, reading the same book from the day of the smoothie incident. It was peaceful, and rare when it ended with Falcone walking in with his coat on. "It's time my love."

Viola grabbed her black pump shoes that she brought down earlier and slipped them on. Quickly putting on a light coat, she left her drawing behind and got in the car with Falcone and Victor. The ride was quick and silent when they arrived at Fish Mooney's place, bright with neon lights and alive by the numb sound of music, singing and people. The trio got out of the car and walked into the bar, taking in the busy sight and atmosphere. "I'm going to have a talk with Fish, both of you stay at the bar," Falcone ordered, more to Viola than Victor.

As the song came to an end the pair took their seats at the bar. For Victor, the music at the bar was vastly different from the music Viola played and preferred the latter.

Falcone made his way to Fish and took note of her brief startled look, as Gilzean stood to allow the Don to take his space. "Don Falcone, what a wonderful surprise."

"Thank you, my dear, can we talk?" Falcone asked.

Fish nodded slowly and took in the moment of silence as a waiter came over and poured wine for the pair. Falcone took note of the brief looks the waiter was giving Fish but didn't press on it. Instead, once the man left raised his glass in a signal of toasting, "Men who are about to die are very honest. It's good to remember that."

They clinked glasses, "That's some toast." Fish commented.

After taking a sip of wine Falcone commented, "I spoke with your late umbrella boy, Cobblepot before he died. He told me that the Wayne's murders would bring troubled times for our families."

"What did he know?"

"Oh, he was right. The Wayne's and the Falcone's were the pillars. Now that the Wayne's are dead, there is an imbalance and Maroni senses weakness."

"Don't lose sleep over Maroni."

"I'm not losing sleep over enemies, but I might over family. Cobblepot told me that you said how I'm weak, soft, and ready to be taken over and by you."

Fish looked from the Don to her wine and back to the man. "I would never say that you have been like a father to me. Speaking of family, how is Viola?" Falcone didn't answer her. "Last I saw her she was eighteen, nineteen? I wish she," Fish paused and looked over at the bar, seeing Viola and the infamous Victor Zsasz conversing. "Oh, there she is! You know, I might say hi and catch up."

Fish made a move to stand, causing the Don to speak, "I wouldn't advise seeing her now. Victor is with her and can be…hostile with new people."

Fish stayed in her seat and looked at the pair, smirking, "I can tell."

"Speaking of tells, I hear you have a lover."

"If by a lover you mean someone around for exercise." Fish replied, not liking the feel of the tables being turned on her once more.

Falcone snapped his fingers and Fish watched as the waiter who brought their wine came over, with a little help of Falcone's henchmen who had arrived at some point in the conversation. "What's your name?" Falcone asked.

"Lazlo sir." The waiter replied.

"Be good to this woman, if you break her heart, you break mine," Falcone advised. Lazlo nodded with a small smile, till Falcone snapped his fingers and Lazlo was grabbed by Falcone's henchmen, carrying him past Viola and Victor who saw the commotion and seeing the man get beaten to a pulp. Falcone stood and made his way to his Viola and Victor. The three walked out followed by the other henchmen and the distant sounds of Fish screaming in fury.

On the journey home Falcone filled Viola in on the conversation and Victor watched as Viola went from straight-faced to smirking to finally smiling. She enjoyed the story and on the inside, Victor enjoyed it too, especially when Falcone got the last moment after Fish tried to bring Viola into the conversation.

Viola knew about the ordeal with Cobblepot being killed by the hands of James 'Jim' Gordon. She knew nearly all police officers in the GCPD had killed someone to show alliance to the Falcone. If she was any normal woman, she would be against that, but her whole life has revolved around crime and more when taken under the wing of Don Falcone Carmine, so her take on normal was…this life.

Once home, Viola bid goodnight and made a beeline to her room, refreshed from a quick shower, put on some comfy clothes and wrap herself in her duvet and sleep. Falcone followed suit and made his way to his bedroom. Victor was tired yet, he never felt tired till near early in the morning where he would only get a few hours' sleep. He decided he would read for a bit. Heading into the lounge, Victor picked up the book from earlier and was about to leave when he saw Viola's sketchbook still on the window seat. Walking towards it, Victor put the book down beside the sketchbook to pick it up, flicking through Viola's detailed drawing till he stopped on the very last one.

It was half complete, the sideways face, head and neck of Victor Zsasz himself detailed and shaded. The other section of his chest and the book he was holding and reading were rough, faintly drawn out, waiting to be completed. Victor smiled at the drawing, closed the sketchbook and with the other book, took both to his room.


	4. The Rain by Mikael Sapin

**The Rain by Mikael Sapin**

Nearly half the week passed since Viola went to Fish Mooney's club with Falcone and Victor. Viola woke in morning and instead of dressing and going downstairs to meet Victor, she grabbed the remote from her bedside table and flicked on her TV.

Her room was the same as the one next door, light wood flooring with cream walls. Her double sized bed the wall near the door with warm coloured patterned covers with a bedside table on her right-hand side. Her curtains a matching red to some of the pattern on her bed sheets. Opposite the bed was a row chester drawers full of her clothes, on top was her TV and other trinkets that she has bought in time or given to her by the men and women hired by Falcone or from the Don himself.

Viola switched the channel to the news and watched as the news reporter gave details of two people, one man and one woman, recently kidnapping children and nearly kidnapping a bus full of them. Viola stared and listened intently, wondering how she was only just hearing about this now. Gotham truly never stopped short of villains. She took small note of her bedroom door opening but didn't acknowledge the person and they watched the news cut from the kidnapping report to a breaking news of a man on bail floating in the air by a weather balloon.

After a moment or two, the person spoke, "I was wondering if you were coming downstairs."

Viola turned the TV off and put the remote beside her on the bed and turned to Victor with a small smile, "Thought I abandoned you?"

Victor let out a scoff, "Please, there's only one exit and it's down those stairs, not unless you're going to jump out the window."

Viola laughed and pushed her covers off her, Victor silently enjoying the melody of her laugh as he watched the woman stretch her last night sleep away. He had watched this woman before him grow and mature, and wondered what his life would be like if he had never gone to Don Falcone for a permanent job. He wasn't going to deny he regretted any of these three and a bit years, as he was anything but subtle. But he was also happy to admit that he enjoyed his relationship with Viola. She was a break from the violence and blood.

Again, he had no regrets when taking this route of lifestyle. It got him paid and live a comfortable life and in the end, he was very good at his job. But somewhere in these three years, he had begun to enjoy the non-violent moments with Viola. The moments at her piano, cooking in the kitchen, even their own little moment in Fish Mooney's bar. Talking and laughing, even when that bartender was being beaten in front of him, Viola was still smiling at him from a bad joke he just told her.

He watched her now, wearing only a pair of jogging bottoms and a vest top that was slightly too baggy on her, looking out of her window to the rainy view of Gotham. He had been with women in the past and they always wore lingerie or silk nightdresses that reached their thighs. But seeing Viola at this moment, he thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He mentally froze and felt his smile slowly drop into a frown.

Where had that thought come from? Why did he think it? Was it true? He will admit, he hasn't been with a woman since working for Don Falcone, but did that mean anything? Was it right to feel this? Was it-

"Victor?" Viola exclaimed.

Victor blinked once, then twice and slowly looked at the worried woman in front of him, holding one of his hands when she was trying to snap him out of his trance. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Are you okay? You were fine when I got up but when I turned around for a minute you froze like something bad had shocked you." Viola tried to describe.

"I'm sorry, was…dealing with something in my head," Victor replied and then smiled at her.

Viola smiled back, "Well if you ever need to talk, I'm here, okay?" Victor nodded, wishing he could tell her, but these thoughts he didn't want to say, didn't want to think, just wanted them to go. It wasn't that Viola wasn't beautiful, in fact, her soul and personality made him grow closer to her, but if these thoughts are what he thinks they are, she would be in more danger, he would have a weakness.

Victor must have snapped out again as he re-focused, seeing Viola walk about grabbing some clothes. Turning around and facing the door, he re-focused to her voice, "I need to go out today. I've lost my sketchbook again. This is the third time, I can't keep track." He heard her sigh, the sketchbook. It was in his room, he couldn't stop looking at the portrait of himself that she did. "Also I need to get some food, were running low and there are a lot of mouths to feed."

He said nothing as he felt a hand on his arm, gently turning him round to face Viola, her bed behind her made and her room clean as always. He took note of her high waist jeans and a light but baggy maroon coloured jumper. She even had ankle boots on to go out. "Are you sure you're okay Victor?" Viola asked in a gentle tone.

He didn't deserve her.

Where were these thoughts coming from?

He wanted them to stop.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little distracted today, Lilly and Marina will go with you, and I have other business," Victor said, taking her hand off his arm and walking out, leaving Viola confused and a little hurt. Had she done something?

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Victor, our friend-" Lilly began walking on Viola's left side down the street later that day.

Marina cut in to add, "Our boss."

Lilly nodded when munching on a pretzel, "Yeah, that too, just…went quiet and closed off on you? Then cold-shouldered you and tagged you with us. Not meaning that in a mean way Viola, we do like you." Marina nodded in agreement.

"It's okay and yeah. In the past, we would talk or laugh. Or we would spend moments in silence doing our things. If I was playing the piano he would either watch or try to learn. But today, he was distant and cold. Have I done something?"

Marina and Lilly looked at each other behind the woman's back, Viola not taking any notice as she took lead slightly when she had spoken. The two killers had sensed a change in their friend but never said anything. They could see what was happening but didn't want to get involved. But know that Victor did this with Viola today, they were wondering if they involvement will need to change.

"I'm sure nothing is wrong, he might be having a weird moment. Victor usually has those." Lilly joked.

"Yeah, and besides I highly doubt he has anything…Look out!" Marina began to speak but had looked up when they were crossing the road and saw something dropping towards them at a fast speed. Pushing Viola out of the way, all thoughts and mention of Victor went to the back of their heads when they looked back to see a dis-coloured body on the floor, it's limbs and position in a horrible state from the drop.

People began to crowd the scene, the trio of women catching on to them mentioning 'The Weather Balloon Man'. They soon begun to hear sirens. "We have to get you out of here," Lilly ordered sternly. Marina grabbed the bags that Viola was holding and begun to leave the scene.

Soon reaching the Falcone estate, the two guided Viola into the lounge. "Will you two stop? I am fine!" Viola shouted, making the two women, some of the henchmen and the Don who had just entered the room to freeze, shocked at hearing the usually calm woman shout loudly. She rarely got angry. Viola sighed and sat in an armchair, putting her head in her hands for a moment and then looking up. "I'm sorry, but I'm fine."

Falcone made a hand motion for the henchmen to leave, Lilly and Marina nodding in understanding, looking to each other for a moment as they turned to leave, leaving the Don with his ward. "What happened?"

"That man that floated away today on the news, came crashing down and nearly hit me. Marina pulled me out of the way."

"I know you're fine physically," Falcone begun as he sat near her, "But how are you?"

Viola looked at him and sighed, "Shocked a little, wasn't expecting it. I've seen dead bodies in my life not be bothered by them, but I guess when one nearly hits you it's a slight shock to the system. Can I just go upstairs for a while, please?"

Falcone nodded, "Of course my darling." He stood and went to stand in front of her to kiss her forehead gently and she took hold of his hands for a moment of comfort she was secretly wanting, "I have business with Fish, but I'll be home soon. Get some rest, my dear."

Viola nodded and after a moment of breath, she released him and watched him leave the room. Sighing to herself, Viola stood and slipped out her shoes, making her way to her piano and after grabbing a music sheet, begun to play. She was halfway through the music when she paused at the door quickly opening and seeing Victor standing there, no weapons on him, only is a shirt and trousers and no shoes on, holding a paper bag. "Marina and Lilly told me what happened." He said after a moment.

"I'm okay," Viola whispered as he stepped closer slowly, shutting the door on the world outside, leaving them two in the room. "I always feel better when I play the piano."

Victor thought back to when they were caught up in that attempted robbery. How he saved her and when they came home, she re-assured Falcone then went to play the piano instantly. It all made sense now. "I should have been there, Don Falcone gave me this job-"

"Please, Victor, it's not your fault, no one could have stopped a body dropping from the sky."

Victor couldn't believe how kind she was, even after how he left her this morning. He crouched beside the stool near her, wanting to explain what he was thinking and feeling. He felt so overwhelmed, this was something he had never had to face before. It wasn't in his field of expertise.

Instead, he said the closest thing to how he felt, "I want to teach you how to defend yourself."

Viola blinked, and after a moment smiled softly to him and nodded. "Okay, I'd like that."

Victor nodded and they said nothing, till Viola gently patted the space on the stool beside her. Victor looked at the gesturing invitation, so pure and so peaceful. So different from the life he leads. He knew that if these thoughts and feelings continued, he wouldn't push Viola away or treat her differently. He will keep her by her side and teach her everything he knows, knowing is they are apart she will still have his safety.

Accepting the invitation, Viola was about to play when he gently grasped her hands. "I've got something for you." He said.

Not saying anything, she waited as he released one of her hands to dig into the paper bag, pulling out a book and handing it to her. Viola gently took it and stroked it, "My sketchbook." She whispered.

"I found it today, while you were out." Victor explained in a half truth. Viola smiled at him and placed it on her lap to hug him. He wasn't going to tell her he had it for these past few days, not yet. He still wanted these moments. After returning the hug, the pair pulled away and Victor watched Viola begin to play again. He could wait, and see to what the future brings. But right now, he was content with the moment they were both in.

* * *

 **I know, I'm righting Victor either a bit OOC or a bit to sappy. Explanation:**

 **1) It's a fanfiction, I'm going for a slow building romance, not the usual, here is man, and here is woman. Lust, Sex, then the sudden romance, I feel there is so much of that.**

 **2) I want to try and make it a story of them, so there isn't going to be a lot of drama in world of Bruce Wayne, Jim Gordon, and Gotham etc. till more into the series time line.**

 **3) Victor is not really a sane person, so these feelings that have been taking place and building are new to him. You will see Viola's side more as this goes on.**

 **That's all. Continue!**


	5. Somewhere in Time by Maksim Mrvica

**Somewhere in Time by Maksim Mrvica**

A couple of weeks had passed and things looked as though they were starting to calm down in Gotham. In those weeks Viola began to learn all about guns, different types, different ways of holding the gun when firing, which bullet went in which gun, types of bullets, how to load, fire and clean a gun. That was with Lilly, who loved guns like they were her children.

Viola also began to learn knife combat, learning and training in Marina who taught her stances, ways of blocking, deflecting and attacking. When to move back from a hit and move forward to place a hit.

With Victor, it would be re-capping the gun information and showing the knife combat. Also with Victor Viola learnt hand to hand combat and continuing to aim and fire with a gun. It was hard and brutal, but Viola was enjoying it.

Today was a rarity, it was sunny in Gotham so Victor decided to train outside near the house. "Your stance is wrong, if it's raining and you do that type of stance you'll slip and fall from the water, giving your attacker a moment to hit or kill you." Victor scolded, walking over and correcting her footwork. "Remember, has to be-"

"The same width as my shoulders I know, it's hard to instantly do when you're about to advance on me." Viola huffed.

"You let it be hard to do, to be honest, I'm quite surprised how hard you don't know your lefts and rights."

"Cause I-" Viola began then stopped.

"What?" Victor asked curiously.

Viola huffed again, "I…I have dyslexia."

Victor stared at her for a moment, "Okay…I feel like this should all make sense."

"Cause everybody thinks dyslexia is about the difficulty to read and write. Mine is hard to tell between lefts and rights, I can't describe my feelings or a situation well, I can't even explain stuff clearly and to the point, it takes me ages to finish a story." Viola listed, "I have trouble reading on white paper and I can't write down what I'm feeling to trying to explain. It's more my memory, there is a spectrum of dyslexia that not a lot of people know about."

Viola had explained while going to sit on a piece of discarded log. Victor joined and sat beside her, both looking out to the view. "Now I get it, how it takes longer than usual to remember the process of guns, the lefts and rights and the music sheet paper." They were a nice shade of dark green.

Viola chuckled, "Yeah, did you just think it was to make it look pretty?"

"No…a little," Victor replied sheepishly. "When did you find out?"

"When I was ten, my tutor picked up on a few things and with the help of Falcone we found out. He didn't care, it was just something that made me…me. I have difficulty from time to time with it."

"Why?"

"I feel like when I'm talking for a long time people aren't really listening, just staring at me to be nice. So I don't really speak much, just when I need to, or have to."

Victor looked at her and saw the same person from five minutes ago. "Don't feel like that with me, okay, everything you say is of high value to me." Viola looked from the grass to him and smiled, making Victor smile back. It was contagious. He stood and held out her hand, "But this won't get you out of training."

Viola laughed and accepted his hand and stood, the pair walking back to their space closely with their index fingers holding on, like the last link in the chain. Finally letting go, Victor smiled and nodded when he watched Viola take her stance correctly. Taking his stance, they began their training once more. Viola begun to get the upper hand, but swung her right arm out to high, allowing Victor to grab it, twirl her around so her back collided into his chest, he still holding her arm as it went around his neck, his other hand resting on her stomach, gently and painlessly holding her in place.

Both were breathing hard and how long that period of training went on for, Viola looking down at her and Victor's bare feet. Slowly looking up, Viola lifted her head to see Victor looking down at her, both suddenly feeling time slowing down. "Victor…" Viola whispered.

"Viola, we…I…" Victor stumbled, actually stumbling over his words. "You're jumbling my brain." He mumbled, placing his head in-between her neck and shoulder.

Viola chuckled, "Sorry." They said nothing for a moment till "I don't want to move." Viola whispered.

Victor lifted his head and place his forehead against hers, "Viola…we can't…"

"Why?"

"You're the ward of Don Carmine Falcone for one. Two there's a war brewing," Victor was right, just a few days ago word went around that Maroni's restaurant was hit. "Lastly, I can't let you get hurt."

"With you around, I won't."

"I can't ensure that fully…dammit, Viola," Victor to a breath, "How about, we go slowly about this?"

"What do you mean?"

Victor released Viola to turn her round to face him fully, "We see what happens. We…go out, spend more time together…see what happens."

Viola smiled, "So, courting?"

Victor laughed, "Yeah, courting."

Viola slowly nodded and smiled more, "Okay, we can court."

Both laughed, "Don't make it sound weird," Victor said in-between laughs.

"I'm not I'm-"

Viola was cut off when a henchman a few feet away spoke out, "Sorry, Don Falcone wants you both to accompany him to a meeting. He's beginning to leave." The pair both a step away from each other as the man began to speak, the pair releasing their entwined hands that they didn't know had done.

"We'll be there," Viola replied. Once the henchman was out of earshot Viola whispered, "No rest huh?" Victor chuckled as they made their way back to the house.

Once changed out of their training clothes, they were in the car with Falcone and on their way to the meeting. Falcone took note of the two sitting closer together and seeing Viola with a gun for protection. He knew Victor and his right-hand women were training Viola, he didn't mind, in fact, he was more than happy to allow it. But their closeness was something different, something Falcone wasn't sure he minded or not.

Reaching their destination or an empty warehouse, the car came to a stop and Falcone got out first, followed by Victor Zsasz and Viola last. Walking up to the alliances of Don Falcone, Viola and Victor stopped a few feet, letting Falcone walk on a bit more to stand next to Fish Mooney, who was in front of the rest of the group. "I know your families are upset, but tell them everybody has a piece of the Arkham project." Falcone spoke out loud, "It was a business decision. We didn't lose, Maroni didn't win."

"Maroni thinks he won. Maroni thinks he won a great bet." A man spoke up, pushing himself of his car and sauntering towards Falcone, waving his hands about. "We need to hurt him.

Falcone replied instantly, "No."

"If we don't push back now, he-"

Falcone cut the man off, "Nikolai that fool will think what I want him to think. No push back. Not yet."

"In my country, we say the fool will bite the King, even if he has teeth," Nikolai replied.

"Can the folklore Niko, we are not in your God forsaken country. We are in Gotham, where we have plumbing, electricity and Don Falcone is the boss." Fish Mooney cut in.

Viola was watching and listening to the scene in front of her unfold, and felt Victor beside her lean closer, "Do you think they screw each other in their spare time?" He asked in a joke, hinting the pair arguing in front of Falcone.

Viola smirked, "If they do, it will explain this atmosphere they are giving when arguing. Let's just hope it's only screwing." She replied.

"Do you think she's still planning something?" Victor whispered.

"I'm not sure, but since the Wayne's were killed, she's been a little too upbeat and calm about this war," Viola whispered, finally turning her gaze from the scene in front of them to Victor, seeing in his facial expression that he understood what she meant.

The pair turned back to the scene was Falcone called for silence. "There will be no blood here." He reasoned. "We need each other, we're family." What Falcone couldn't see, and Viola would be too late to stop, is that some family members, care for nothing except power. Even if it means tearing the family apart.

 **Oh, family drama will ensue next chapter, you can be sure of that. Will still be a while till Viola and Victor make that next step, but it will be worth it. Also, as of 01/17/2017, I have uploaded all the chapters for this story onto this site, as a present for being so patient. Enjoy all these chapters and I will try to upload soon since my dissertation is slowly coming to an end! I will answer reviews soon, till then, please favourite/follow/review! It helps me a lot, thank you!**


	6. Translucent by Immediate Music

**Before I begin I want to say thank you for the start of the follows and favourites that I've been getting. I'm super happy with that and also the fact day by day I get closer to finishing university I have more time to write. However not to be needy, but I love reviews and a quick one would be highly appreciated!**

 **Translucent by Immediate Music**

A week had passed as Viola's training continued with the three assassins. Between the training, cooking for the whole house, playing the piano, tending the garden and now sitting in the meetings with Falcone, Viola was drained by the end of each day.

How little she knew that was going to change in a couple of days.

On the first day of the new week, Viola woke up and looked through the gap in her curtains, making out that the weather was going to be usual in Gotham. From that Viola became lost in her thoughts, drifting to her bodyguard. Her friend. Her…courter? She giggled slightly to herself as she sat up and hugged her knees and duvet, thinking how strange the new term was to call Victor. Viola had been with a few boys in her time, but that's what they were in the past, just boys.

She will admit, for the past months…no…past _year_ she hasn't been in a relationship with a man, not alone hand holding. A year? Was it really? Viola soon realised why and had to laugh in her duvet. Obviously, people knew who she was, some were afraid, some were not. That was the bottom line. What wasn't, was Victor Zsasz. Viola guessed if a man or boy attempted to flirt with her in the past and saw the tally marked man, they went packing. Viola thought of Victor once more, she wasn't a fool, she had taken note of how close they had grown since Victor was hired nearly four years ago now. What she hadn't taken note of were the feelings she had begun to develop for him. She couldn't pinpoint when exactly, but she knew they were there.

Her life was a complicated one. But so was his. Combine that, it would cause an explosion. But would it be an explosion worth happening she thought? They weren't normal. Viola suddenly thought of her birthday. It was in autumn. October. It was currently September. She was going to be twenty-three. She thought of the last birthday gift she had gotten from him. She was barred from the kitchen till dinner with her mismatched but normal to her family.

Then Victor left the room.

Returning a few minutes later carrying a cake. It was Victoria sponge, her favourite. There was uneven icing on top where Victor had tried to decorate, but gave up and just added the candles.

Viola adored it.

It was a beautiful present. As was the new music sheets she got from him later that night.

Viola smiled at the memories and was broken from her train of thought when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Viola called as she got up.

The opened and Victor spoke, "Don Falcone requests you go with him to another 'family' meeting."

"Okay, give me a few minutes and we can go together," Viola said and flashed a quick smile and she prepared an outfit.

"I'm not coming," Victor said softly.

Viola stopped and looked at him. This was the first time in months since the Wayne Murder's that Victor was called for a job to do. The last one was three days prior, a person in Falcone's territory was shifting the Maroni's side. He doesn't shift anywhere now. "Oh, okay." Viola flashed another, but smaller, smile.

Victor knew she wasn't okay with it. Neither was he. The war between the Dons was at boiling point and he wasn't happy letting Viola walk out there and to a meeting. Especially with people like Mooney there. He had met people like her in his time, he wasn't impressed. "I need to go out and see a few people, on behalf of Don Falcone."

"It's okay Victor," Viola whispered as she walked to stand in front of him after dropping her clothes on her bed and stroked the left side of his face.

"Take a gun." He whispered.

Viola nodded and watched as Victor took a breath and sighed deeply, watching him visibly relax a little. He slowly raised his right hand and brushed her short hair out of her face and behind her ear. He placed his forehead against hers and both said nothing for a moment, till they slowly parted, smiled and released each other so that Victor could leave. Once he was gone, Viola got ready and to left.

The car ride was quiet. Viola sat opposite Falcone and was looking out the window. Falcone looked from his window to his ward. She looked so grown up, remembering the five-year-old he meant in the rundown, near-empty apartment. His ward had grown and matured before his eyes and the fatherly love inside him, wished she had stayed at the age of five. "I have noticed a change between you and Zsasz." He spoke up softly.

So this is why Victor was called to another job. Viola looked from her passing view to Falcone and said nothing.

So Falcone continued, "I know what the change is, not only have I gone through it, but many of my employers have to. With people, they shouldn't, with innocents or, with other employers. I cared not for their personal lives, but you, as my ward, I care."

"If there is a point, please get to it," Viola whispered, already feeling the dread set in.

"I do not know how I feel about this change. But I know this is new for both you and Zsasz. As your guardian, I want you both the tread lightly and think it through, that is all I ask. But this is something you must see through."

Viola had to ask, "Is it to show me that if it ends badly, I know not to make the same mistake."

Viola was surprised when Falcone shook his head. Leaning forward to gently grasp her hands, he said softly, "In this city, that feeling your feeling is rare to find. If you find it and know it is true, keep it. For this city has a knack for stealing it. But just know, if this change becomes something, Zsasz will get the treatment of a father."

They both laughed at the thought and nothing more was said, for there was no need. They stayed in that position for the rest of the ride.

Once they had arrived at the same warehouse, the talks began of a certain Cobblepot turning up alive and back in Gotham. On Maroni's side. Viola saw the anger and hint of panic on Fish Mooney's face and the temptation to smirk was hard. Falcone walked over to a truck and started looked at the chickens that he requested to be there, stroking one and handed it back to the driver as Fish exclaimed, "This cannot stand! Gordon must die! Bullock must die! Cobblepot must die, today!"

Falcone began looking at another chicken and didn't reply. Viola smirked now. Falcone had been acting more chipper this week but she thought nothing of it. Finally, Falcone asked when handing the next chicken back, "And Maroni too I suppose?"

"If need be." Fish answered.

"You're overreacting my dear this Cobblepot, this penguin, is nobody. You want to start a war over your umbrella boy?"

"He was on my hip the whole time. He. Knows. Things." Fish pressed. Viola took note of that, wondering why those three words were so important.

She had to ask, "Like what Fish?"

Fish Mooney looked at her like she just realised the ward of Falcone was there as well. Fish replied like she was talking to a ten-year-old Viola, "Nothing of concern dear." Viola just smirked and hummed, making Fish frown at her.

"If it's nothing then, go to Maroni and ask politely. Politely." Falcone inputted. Nikolai was about to cut in and was cut off before he began by the Don, "Its fine Nik." He turned to Fish, "Where's Gordon? I thought you were bringing him?"

"No," Fish replied, looking around like the detective was about to step out of the shadows and turned back to Falcone, "He's at work like nothing is wrong."

"I'll send Victor," Falcone replied and turned back to the chickens. Viola walked up to his side and watched the other 'family' members walk back to their cars, not missing Nikolai place his hands on Fish's butt cheek. "Call Victor, then get on home, I need to finish up here," Falcone said softly to her. Viola nodded and glancing at the members once more, and seeing them looking back and talking, Viola turned back to the car and left.

Viola didn't see Victor for the rest of the day. So it was a weird but nice surprise to wake up and see him looking at all her prized trinkets on display. "Why do you have so many crystals?" He asked, with his back to her.

"I like them," Viola replied pushing the duvet off and scooting closer to him. That was what her trinkets were, all crystals. Victor let out a hum as he turned and looked down at her and smiled, which she happily returned, seeing him in only socks and rolled up sleeved shirt. Viola's smile soon turned to a frown when she gently grasped his arm to see a new tally against nearly old healed ones.

Victor grabbed her hands as he knelt in front of her, "I need to know what you're thinking."

"I'm not sad," Viola began, knowing Victor could see the truth in that, "I know they are a part of you, even the ones in the future. Just…having a look."

Victor smiled softly at her, "You're a weirdo." He said after a beat.

Viola laughed which led to Victor joining in, "That makes two of us." Their laughs soon stopped and realised how close they were. A man, starting to cover in dots of tally marks in a near completed suit piece, staring at a woman, her untamed blonde bed hair with her baggy t-shirt and jogging bottoms as sleepwear. They began to inch closer to each other when they heard raised voices downstairs.

They quickly pulled away and Victor left the room. Viola quickly dressed in a pale yellow simple dress that clung to her and brushed her hair. Leaving her room, she went downstairs and reached the lounge, walking in to see two men aiming guns at her family. "Detective Gordon." She greeted, which somehow confused the man.

"I'm detective Bullock if anyone cares enough to remember." The second man with a gun piped up after a moment of silence.

Viola replied, "I'm sorry, hello detective Bullock." The detectives were unsure of aiming their guns to at the young woman. "May I ask why for the…guns?" She motioned the weapons in their hands.

"Don Falcone is under arrest." Detective Gordon replied.

"Then you'll have to do the same to me detectives, for my guardian will not leave alone, which won't be happening," Viola replied with a smile.

Detective Bullock let out a small gasp as he suddenly realised who she was, "Your Don Falcone's ward, rumoured adopted daughter, Viola Blake. Last I saw you were-"

"When I was five yes, for I remember you, Harvey. You tried to get me chocolate from the vending machine but I watched it get stuck and you kicked and shouted at it. Falcone brought me to the station, then here and since then this house and everyone under this roof is my family and home."

"Then you're under arrest too." Detective Gordon announced and aimed his gun at Viola.

"I'm…afraid not," Viola replied, a second later Victor with other men walked in, guns aimed at the lesser looking detectives, holding a scared, blonde woman by the arm and thrust her into Gordon's arms, making him lower his gun to catch her. Viola was slightly confused by the new guest but didn't question it out loud.

The rest was a blur of talking and movement, but once the ordeal was over, Victor pulled Viola aside. "There is a woman in the kitchen." Viola looked at him for a moment and made a beeline towards the kitchen and threw it open, seeing a woman around her age in the kitchen. In one of her sanctuaries.

Viola could feel Victor behind her, "Who are you?" She demanded.

The woman began to stutter but fell silent when Falcone walked in from another door, "This is Liza, and I met her a week ago and invited her round."

A week ago, when Falcone's attitude changed. "Invited her to clean and cook for you?" Falcone said nothing and Viola turned her gaze to the woman, "You look familiar." Liza looked like a deer caught in headlights. Without another word, Viola went to her piano room with Victor closely behind. He gently shut the door.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked.

Viola was silent for a moment, everything was happening too fast, too quick, she was losing control of what to keep an update on. "Stay close to me Victor," Viola whispered once she had stopped her pacing and looked out the window. "Time I got control of the order in this house."


	7. Dearly Beloved by Yoko Shimomura

**Yoko Shimomura - Dearly Beloved**

When Victor received his order from Viola a few days ago, he ensured to keep his promise and stayed by her side. He could feel her uneasiness from the mysterious woman who walks in and out of the house, cleaning and cooking while Falcone only looked on with a small smile. He took on fewer jobs from the Don himself to keep to Viola's order, her wish. The hitman could tell easily that the most frustrating thing for Viola was that her guardian was focusing on his ward less.

Viola wasn't frustrated because of the lack of attention.

Viola was frustrated because the leader of the pack, was slipping in his duties. Since this _Liza_ walked in, Falcone concentrated less on business, became less observant of his surroundings and whispers. Where he was lacking, Viola was behind picking up the pieces, the last situation a van full of Falcone's money blown sky high.

It was another rainy day. Viola as per usual was in her music room playing on her piano, Victor keeping to his job and sitting beside her, trying to cheer her up by trying to learn a piece of music. "No, you keep hitting C," Viola said through laughter, leaning over him to show which key he needed to hit.

"I wanted to change it, call it a remix. Isn't that what the kids call it?" Victor joked back.

"If you want to make it sound off then yeah, you're heading in the wrong direction," Viola replied with a chuckle. Victor laughed and leaned over her, hitting the higher notes. "Now you're just not trying, and taking my half of the piano!"

"Oh damn, you saw through my plan." Victor replied, adding a dramatic sigh at the end.

"What was your plan?"

Victor wasn't one for public display of affection, but at this moment, just the two of them, he made an exception. "I wanted…to display affection." He whispered.

Even though they were courting, and have been for nearly a month, and the furthest they have gone in displaying was holding hands and hugs. Even those were behind closed empty doors or under tables. Viola couldn't help smile at him as he gently tapped the piano keys, knowing he always should his affection to her best he could. Before Viola could think it through, Viola leaned closer to him and gently placed her lips on his cheek.

It made them both freeze at that moment until Viola pulled away and Victor turned to look at her. "I'm sorry, that was probably to forward. I should-" Viola began talking but stopped when Victor placed his lips on her forehead.

Victor slightly pulled away to look in Viola's eyes. They smiled softly to each other, this new sign of affection so strange for them both, so different from the moments in the past where they nearly kissed, but felt more special, more meaningful than those moments combined. "I liked that," Victor whispered their thoughts.

Viola smiled a little wider as her answer, but their peace soon broken when they heard a knock on the door. Moving slightly away from each other, Viola called out, "Come in!" Marina and Lilly walked in, shutting the door behind them. "Did you find out anything?" Viola asked them.

"Oh yeah, we did," Marina replied with a smirk, leaning on the piano.

"Thank you for putting your necks out for this, but you three are the only ones I trust," Viola replied.

Lilly came to the group with a chair and sat down, "It's no problem. To start off with, the people of Gotham – and somehow Maroni – assume Falcone still has full control of his people and power, but there are whispers. What doesn't help however is those crazy ass crimes that get told on the television."

"That's good at least. So long as those whispers don't turn to shouts we're okay." Viola mumbled to herself, tapping a piano key gently, understanding where Lilly came from, remembering the last criminal who handed out poison that made people inhumanly strong, to then make them frail and die only a few hours later. "And Fish?"

"Ah, now those whispers are more cocky convocations." Marina inputted.

"Oh?"

"We met up with some of Fish's lackeys and after a few glasses got their tongues wagging." Marina continued. "This Oswald Cobblepot that was meant to die by the police, but alive and working for Maroni knows _a lot_ of Fish's goings on. He is important. Highly."

"So we need to talk to him, find out what he knows." Viola cut in.

Lilly nodded, "It will be tricky, with the GCPD running around after these crimes, Maroni getting itchy for a fight, Fish being a snake and Cobblepot in all of this."

"Plus this mystery woman confusing the boss," Victor spoke up.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Lilly and Marina at the same time. They gave a brief look at each other then looked back to Victor and Viola, Lilly carried on speaking. "Fish hired a female singer recently."

"What's so special about this singer?" Victor asked.

"She hasn't done a performance since she was hired, and that was a few weeks back," Lilly answered. "One day a woman walks in, dark haired and had a gothic look going on. Next day, she's in again, all bruised up. A few days later, she's back, bruises and cuts gone, hair now a lighter colour, almost blonde. Scrapped the goth clothes-"

"For pastel, light clothes that make her look like a respectful woman," Viola whispered. "This woman is in my house."

"And, to top it all off, we went digging through Falcone's possessions." Marina spoke up, rummaging through her pockets as she spoke, "It was tough, but we got this when he went for a walk with Liza. Take a look on the back of it." Marina handed over a photograph to Viola, who looked down at it with Victor.

The photo showed a black and white still of a boy around seven years of age, standing proudly with his mother, who was sitting on a chair and had one of his hands cradled in her lap. Her smile was soft but full of love as she looked at the boy. Viola flipped the photo over and read the handwriting. _Francesca Falcone and Carmine Falcone (Aged 7)._ Viola flipped the photo back to the image and looked at the beautiful woman, then it all clicked into place.

"He's not infatuated with her. He's in love but not by lust. He's got the love of a little boy to a mother." Viola said gently, stroking the photo gently. "She reminds him of her mother." They were all silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. But nothing was said when they heard a commotion in the house. Viola stood and slipped the photo into her trouser pocket.

Straightening her white blouse, Viola spoke, "This does not leave this room. I will have this sorted by nightfall." Lilly and Marina nodded and left the room. Victor stood and followed Viola towards a room where they could hear talking.

Victor stopped her before walking in, "Remember I'm by your side." He whispered to Viola, who smiled at him and gently kissed his cheek. Turning back to the doors, Viola swung them open to see Falcone at the end of the table, with the infamous Cobblepot.

"Viola. Zsasz." Falcone greeted. "We were just finishing up. Cobblepot, meet my ward and hitman. Viola, Victor, this is Oswald Cobblepot."

"The infamous Cobblepot who seems to be in everyone's way and the one everyone wants at the same time," Viola commented, walking further into the room.

Cobblepot gave a nervous smile to Viola. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Viola sat in the chair opposite him, Victor taking his place behind her. "A pleasure Cobblepot. Maybe one day we can meet over dinner and learn more about each other." Viola proposed with a smile.

"I would like that." Cobblepot nodded with a smile.

"Good. I will call with details, have a pleasant day." Viola ended the convocation with a smile. The trio waited in silence as Oswald Cobblepot was escorted from the room.

"I have a lunch meeting with the extended family. If you don't wish to come, I will be back by nightfall." Falcone said after a moment of silence. This was Viola's chance. A chance to begin righting things.

"We need to talk Falcone," Viola said, watching from her seat as he began to leave.

"I have no time to waste."

"Please, Carmine," Viola said more gently, watching the Don stop just before the door. "This is important."

Falcone turned back to his ward and look in the scene before him. "Last time you called me Carmine was when I told you I wanted you to be my ward, to be under my care. Since then it has been Falcone." He paused as he walked slowly to the seat Cobblepot sat in. "I remember the girl who was curious about the world. Who learnt and wondered as she grew. Who entered my world with small steps, and now become the woman before me. A woman who secrets weapons are not guns, but words. A woman who has taken control of my work, and has the protection and devotion of one of the most famous hitmen of Gotham." Falcone had taken his seat during his talk and looked at his ward. "I feel there has been a rift between us."

"There has, and I'm sorry for using your names against Carmine, but I did this is in case situations got dire. Just like this." Viola replied. She then went into her tale, telling the Don of all she knew. Once she reached the end, she gently pulled the photo out of her pocket and slid it across the table. "Fish has you hooked, line and nearly sinker. She wants you and Maroni to start a war and both come out dead. She wants to be out on top."

Falcone stared at the photo as Viola spoke. When she was done, he looked slowly up to his ward and hitman. After a moment, he whispered, "I have been made a fool. For too long. I am sorry my dear, I should have seen it."

"I would have done the same if someone tried the same with me."

"It is time I took control back, with your help of course. The both of you." Falcone gave a small smile as the two nodded. "For now, we act as this convocation never took place, until I say it's time. So, how about lunch?"

"I do have a new dress that needs to be worn," Viola replied with a smile. "May it be too forward if I ask Victor to attend?" Falcone looked at them both and with a smile nodded.

* * *

After their talk, Victor waited outside Viola's room as she changed into her dress. He has gone to his room quickly to make himself presented and armed. However, he was unprepared for when she walked out and looked at him with baited breath. The dress was strapless and reached her feet, flaring out at the end. There was a slit that showed Viola's left leg and the base colour a deep blue colour. As per usual, there were no sequins or fur sewn on the edges or for detail, just a plain look.

Except it worked for Viola.

"Beautiful," Victor whispered. Viola gave him a shy smile as he held his arm out for her to take taking note of her white, neat nail polish. Meeting Falcone downstairs, they made their way to a restaurant under Falcone's territory. Walking into a private room, the trio watched as all the close 'family' members stood to Falcone's attention.

"Please, sit everyone," Falcone said, walking to the head of the table and after helping Viola sit in her chair, Victor opposite her, Falcone sat at the end of the table. Everyone at the table sat in silence as the waiters came in with the main course, setting it in front of everyone. Viola looked at all the people at the table, including Fish, looking at Victor last, who was smirking at her.

Once the food was served, everyone began eating and after a few minutes, Falcone stood, walked over to the man beside Viola and taking out his gun, shot him in the head, making everyone except Victor and Viola stop eating and look. "I'm sorry for shocking you but let me provide context here. The armoury was meant to be protected, but this is the result of the failure. Whoever else was involved will wish for a swift death. In the meantime we must do what we can for the family, all your tariffs will rise by twenty-five percent."

Falcone paused to sit down in his seat once more. "Only until the reserves are built up again."

"In all honesty, that high boss." Nikolai, who was beside Victor who rolled his eyes, inputted.

"Do you think I'm being fair Fish?" Falcone asked the woman in red.

Fish took a moment and looked at Falcone, ignoring everyone else's gaze, especially Viola, "We sink or…we swim together, as a family."

"You could all learn from Fish, but all of you could learn more from Viola," Falcone replied, then turned to his ward to clasp her hand lovingly. Viola smiled at him and turned to Fish, seeing her glare at the other end of the table and finding satisfaction in it. With his other hand, Falcone summoned the waiters and kept his hand clasped with Viola's.

Viola kept her smile up as the lunch reached its conclusion, knowing that the tables were beginning to turn on poor old Fish. She caught Victor's gaze and saw amusement and admiration in his eyes.

* * *

 **First I'd like to say well done to someone who commented about the whole 'Falcone', 'Carmine' Viola does. A last mechanism for her to get his attention might be manipulation, but eh, this is Gotham. Also, I know (and had this planned) that there hasn't been a lot of mentions of other characters and crimes in Gotham at the moment. This is to convey Viola been stuck, or not fully knowing what is happening, but after this plan from Liza and Fish, all that and future chapters will change. Stay tuned also further progress in Viola and Victor's relationship.**


End file.
